


Miss Cuddles

by sazanahashi



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazanahashi/pseuds/sazanahashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Cuddles, Bonnie Bennett's beloved teddy, is a picky sleeper. Trying to find a new place to sleep results in Bonnie ending up in quite a predicament...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This amazeballs story is dedicated to thefudge, on tumblr! Her lovely headcannon for our otp kicked my feels in the ass and put me to work. This is for you, my dear! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is also my very first published fanfiction, and I love that it's about my otp, Bamon. They may be a little ooc in here, more so Damon than Bonnie because it was kind of hard to get into his mindset, but I'm pretty sure the sarcasm will help remedy that. Lol. Please let me know if you like it!
> 
> Huggles and vampcakes! S. H.
> 
> Disclaimer! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bonnie was having a bitch of a time getting to sleep. Rolling onto her back she ended up squishing Miss Cuddles. Lifting up slightly, she grabbed the fluffy tan bear that has been a well-loved companion since she was a little girl. It made Bonnie smile in contentment to finally have her long lost teddy bear back. Even though she was momentarily happy, Miss Cuddles couldn't remedy the oncoming backache that Bonnie was sure to end up with if she kept trying to win a losing battle with this damn bed.

"Well fuck me," Bonnie muttered to herself as she rolled out of bed and tried to steady herself on her feet in the dark bed room she now resides in, thanks to Damon suggesting that they stay at his home while they figure out their situation concerning their new reality. She wobbled a little bit, and with the little light streaming through the window thanks to the moon, she looked at the clock, and to her horror, she was up at stupid o'clock.

 _What the frickle frack, man,_ Bonnie thought to herself in a sleep deprived haze. Grabbing Miss Cuddles, Bonnie stumbles her way into the darkened hallway in pursuit of a more comfy bed. She plays a game of seeing how far she can walk till her legs stop feeling like they're gonna give out on her. She ends up in front of a pretty dark wood door- but then again everything is dark at the moment- and twists the doorknob to see if it will open. To her delight, it does, and she makes quick work of speed walking- more like limping at this point- towards the bed at the center of the room. Not even caring what room it is, only that the bed placed in the center of the room would be as soft as it looked form the doorway. Falling onto the center of the bed and its white sheets, Bonnie moans at the cool sensation of the sheets brushing against her skin, and immediately passes out with Miss Cuddles firmly in her grip.

Damon Salvatore was not one to just sit around and let life pass him by. He liked to explore, and that is just what he did. In the middle of the night, _because why not live up to the stereotypical vampire myth, hmm?_ Damon thinks to himself sarcastically. His daily routine had become extremely redundant since appearing in this alternate universe, and he needed a change of scenery that wasn't the same four walls of his home, and his lovely companion, Bonnie Bennett. Now look at that, character development. Bonnie had become less and less of a nuisance the more he was around her. He took extreme pleasure in bickering with her, one would say they fight like a married couple. But the majority of their time was conversation concerning everyday tasks like who is to cook what meal, or teaming up to look through the collection of Grimoires in his library to find any clues as to where they were and if there was a way back home.

There was no telling how close they were to finding their way back, but Damon wasn't exactly worried. He wouldn't admit this out loud, but he actually enjoyed him and Bonnie being the only ones here in this alternate world. There was no stress whatsoever. No Gilbert's knocking on the boarding house door because they've gotten themselves into deeper shit. No near death experiences. Just him and his little witch making the most of the time they have together. It was such a peaceful existence, Damon realized suddenly with a jolt of realization. When was the last time he had been at peace for so long? He couldn't remember for the life of him.

Stepping onto the porch of the Boarding House, Damon reaches into his pocket for his keys, and unlocks the door. Walking into the foyer, Damon notices how quiet the house is. _Well the little witch must be knocked out,_ Damon mused, making his way up the steps and towards his bedroom. The closer he got to his bedroom, the more Damon became aware of a noise coming from inside. It sounded like a dry puffs of air being released. Soft, almost gentle, like a baby.

"Did Bonnie bring a baby in here?" Damon questioned to himself, and chuckled because that shit would be hilarious, not to mention impossible considering their current situation.

Twisting the doorknob, Damon happened upon quite a site, and the source of the noise that had him questioning his sanity. Smiling wide, probably looking as elated as he felt inside, he leaned up against the side of his door and crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to laugh out loud. Bonnie was sprawled out in the center of his bed with her teddy bear in a loose grip, snoring slightly, and it was possibly the cutest thing he could have ever happened upon.

Knowing that this was the opportunity of a lifetime to irritate the hell out of Bonnie, Damon removes his shoes and leather jacket, and leaves them near his door. He walks slowly towards the bed so as to not wake her, and then slowly lowers himself onto the bed beside Bonnie on his elbows. He stays still for a moment, and just takes in her sleeping appearance. Her entire face exudes the kind of peace that you can only get from sleep. Her long eyelashes make shadows on her cheekbones, her lips are shaped into a pretty pout that makes Damon's mind wander to interesting places.

Bonnie is so tiny, Damon realizes suddenly, and this makes him feel even more protective of his Little Bird than he already has been, but was probably too stubborn to admit it at the time. Bonnie suddenly shifts, and turns her head towards Damon, and with an unintelligible mumble, she slowly opens her eyes, and jade colored orbs meet cyan. It takes Bonnie a minute to realize where she is, looking around the room, she recognizes it as Damon's room.

 _Oops._ Bonnie thinks to herself, as Damon holds her gaze with a gentle smile. "Well don't you look cozy." He comments, while keeping his smile as small as possible. He might start laughing if he opened his mouth wider. Bonnie just looked so damn cute.

"Cuddles thought your bed was the comfiest, but don't let it get to your head that we like you. Because we don't. Much." Bonnie mutters sleepily, her eyes already drooping.

"Right back at ya, witchy" Damon retorts, as her eyes slowly fall closed again, and he lets his smile stretch so wide that his cheeks hurt. Seeing her like this makes his chest tighten in a way that he is all too familiar with. His joy at seeing Bonnie in his bed, relaxed and trusting him, makes him feel warmth spreading throughout his chest till he felt like he would explode from the feeling.

 _When the hell did that happen? Does this mean that I love her?_ Damon's internal dialogue was interrupted by Bonnie making a sudden move to get comfortable, and she ended up almost smacking the shit out of him. Damon dodged it just in time, and gently rolled her to her side so Miss Cuddles would get most of the abuse Bonnie was sure to unleash throughout the night.

That almost bitch slap must have been a sign to shut the fuck up and let love conquer. _Hey, you can't argue with kismet._ Damon thought to himself, and ending with that thought, he moved onto his back to make himself more comfortable next to his Little Bird and avoid further bodily harm. He rests his head on one of his hands, and glancing over at a sleeping Bonnie, he drifts off to sweet oblivion.


End file.
